Treating Sasuke
by uchihasasukekun07
Summary: Naruto and Team Kakashi have successfully brought Sasuke back to Konoha but he is of broken body and mind. Can Naruto help him heal or is he too far gone? Rated M for lemon and issues of rape and suicide. My first fanfic ever! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Treating Sasuke

Rated: M

Genre: Angst

Warning: Spoilers for Naruto Shippuuden, LEMON! (my first!), yaoiness, angst, language, dark, death, drugs, NCS, suicide, did I mention dark!?

Notes: _'Denotes thought'_

"Denotes Speech"

Author: uchihasasukekun07

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto unfortunately but the character Masumi is my creation

Summary: Sasuke's brought back to Konoha but hasn't achieved his goal, of broken body and mind. Can Naruto help him through the darkness??

**Prologue**

Tsunade was getting nowhere. In front of her sat Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and their respective students including the late Asuma's students. All had good ideas about retrieving Sasuke and defeating Orochimaru but none as of yet were plausible. They were too risky, to their lives and the village.

Elsewhere lone in her apartment Uchiha Masumi's meditation came to a head. She the middle child in the Uchiha family had since returned to the village after been lost since Itachi's massacre. Her memories of her life before that day were blocked and only the medical ninjistu of Tsunade could free them. Still Masumi was seen as a dark horse by Tsunade who did not trust her completely because of the life she had led since that day. Sasuke had the same mental block place on him. Masumi was unknown to him. Similar they are, victims of Orochimaru's cursed seal, difference been Masumi could fight it.

Digging deep into the world of the Mangekyou Sharingan Masumi located Sasuke, watching him from a distance, studying him, learning from him. This particular evening the cursed seal burned as Masumi learned the truth of Sasuke's power. Gathering her ANBU mask she quickly headed for Tsunade's place.

Naruto fell silent as his latest rush in, beat them up and leave with Sasuke was shot down. The echoing footsteps of an approaching person filled the silent void. They waited in anticipation as the Chunnins stationed the door failed to stop the intruder. The doors burst opened and there stood Masumi. Her identity only know to Kakashi her mentor, her fellow team mates Naruto and Sakura and Tsunade her doubter.

"Orochimaru is dead. Sasuke has killed him. He is now on the move his power ever growing. The time to act is now."

Tsunade's eyes darkened. "Kakashi confirm this."

The two returned a half an hour later, "It is confirmed. The ANBU speaks the truth."

That was three months ago.

Just laying a base, Masumi is described in more detail -


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

_**One month ago**_

There stood Sasuke, dressed in his white Uchiha shirt, black trousers and purple rope tied around his waist in the second stage of the seal. Facing him was Itachi and standing off to the side stood the present Team 7, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and the ANBU Masumi. It was a brutal battle that Kakashi forced his team not to participate in. The two Uchiha's were a formidable match for each other, matching blow for blow, jujstu for jujstu. Sasuke however was at a disadvantage. One wrong movement had Sasuke making the one mistake that drove him into his present state.

Sasuke went to stab Itachi through the heart using his jujstu, a variation of Chidori where Sasuke formed a sword of an length instead of a ball of energy. This as mentioned backfired. Sasuke went to strike but Itachi grabbed Naruto forcing him in the path of the chidori sword. It sliced through Naruto like butter, through his chest, through his heart. Masumi reacted without hesitation severing the chidori sword with her kanata. Sakura screamed and ran to the slumped Naruto using her medical ninjustu to try and save him.

Sasuke phased for a moment didn't have time to counter Itachi's attack. A jujstu similar to Rasengan hit his right hip as he tried to dodge it. The caused his hip to break and twist. Sasuke crumpled in pain as Itachi grabbed his hair pulling him up to face him.

"You cannot defeat me brother and in your bid to do so you have probably just killed your closest friend, your 'brother' as he put it. You are weak and you do not deserve to carry the Uchiha name. It is best you do yorself a favour and just die today."

Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke cursed seal. A searing white pain shot through his entire body. One after the other his wings exploded leaving a gaping wound on each of his shoulder blades. Itachi then simple dropped Sasuke and walked away. Sasuke passed out from the pain and loss of blood. His last image was that of his brother alive leaving him and of his former team mate trying to save his closet friend,

"Naruto forgive me…"

Sasuke did not see the cold reunion between his elder brother and sister. Nor the battle that nearly claimed Kakashi but inevitably claimed Itachi's life. Masumi done what Sasuke failed to do.

There lay one dead body, two dying bodies, one badly injured body and two girls trying to save their lives. That was two weeks ago.

**Two weeks ago**

Naruto watched as Sasuke's heavily bandaged chest rise and fall with every laboured breath. The heart monitor bleeping in a regular slow pattern, the drip of the IV all echoing in the silent room. Two weeks and Sasuke was still fighting, clinging onto life. Naruto did not know how to feel. Angry at what the remnant of Orochimaru's curse was doing to Sasuke. Frustrated and worried that in two weeks his condition still had not improved. Uneasy at the security that was posted at his doorway. It wasn't like he was going somewhere anytime soon. Mostly though Naruto felt confused, emotions were swimming around him.

Naruto was still bound to the hospital with his near death experience thanks to Itachi.

'_Or is it?'_

No-one had the right to judge him, no-one was there except Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and Masumi. No-one knew if Sasuke knew that Itachi was goning to pull that stunt.

'_Is it because of me he is lying in that bed? Is it….my fault?'_

"Naruto? You shouldn't be out of bed." came the calm, soft, cold voice of Masumi.

"Me!? Nah I'm fighting fit! Once Sakura-chan or granny-Tsunade don't find out!" giving one of his charming goofy grins.

"Don't pretend in front of me." She replied taking a seat beside him.

Naruto dropped his gaze to his slippers that matched his nightcap. Masumi, a Uchiha through and through. The one person Naruto did not pretend in front of because she saw right through him. Masumi, 18 years old, taller than himself, with long black hair to her elbows. She had a fringe that swept to the left. Her eyes were the the same colour of Sasuke's but at the best of times cold and distant. She was beautiful, a younger image of her late mother, thin and well proportioned but seemed oblivious to her looks walking the path of a lone wolf like her younger brother.

Masumi had known him when he was younger. She didn't pity him then nor did she now. It was this respect that Naruto cared for. She never judged him. Back then everyone knew what he was but her eyes held only kindness when she spoke to him, not at him. Naruto didn't make the connection that Sasuke and her were brother and sister even though he always followed her.

When they were younger Masumi would always but him ice-cream if she was buying Sasuke some. She would always remain when others went home with their friends and family. She would speak and treat him like a fellow human, make him laugh, help him through the darkness.

Then she was gone, like everyone else in Sasuke's family. Naruto thought she died in the accident that happened near the Uchiha compound. He never knew she was an Uchiha. Nartuo was greatly saddened by her loss and never spoke of her. Masumi was to him his one and only friend back then, till he befriended Sasuke soon after his family died. A weird friendship that only grew as the days past into a rivalry that drove them apart. Then two years ago Masumi re-appears after been in team 7 for some time. It was the weirdest thing for Naruto. After loosing Sasuke he got back his dear friend. Irony, he gained one and lost he other just like when he was seven.

"A bowl of ramen for your thoughts Spikey"

'_Spikey, my nickname, my real nickname, not baka, dobe, monster, a nickname of affection, one only Masumi calls me'_

"The flavor of ramen you're gonna get me…"

"You're getting out tomorrow?"

"Hn, so Sakura-chan says."

"She worries about you….more so now than before."

"….is just because of what happened. Heh scared her!" grinned Naruto.

Masumi raised her eyebrows at his sudden change and then realized as Tsunade-sama entered the room, Sakura right behind her.

Yet another argument ensued between Tsunade and Masumi. Tsunade placing Sasuke's well been in Masumi's care. Taking Masumi off of active duty as an ANBU to take care of him. Ordering her back to the Uchiha compound. Masumi argued but once Tsunade uttered he word 'order' Masumi fell silent. 'Order' the only control Tsunade had over this shinobi.

The following day after treating Naruto to his several bowls of ramen stood in front of her old house for what seemed like hours before entering the dark, empty, dusty interior to begin the clean up for Sasuke's return. Old nightmares haunted her, buried emotions surfaced as she prepared for her toughest task yet…

- Hopefully now Masumi's character is a little clearer now! On to the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_**Present day**_

Sasuke lay there, naked as the day he entered this world but lost in his own . The nurse bathed him, bandaged him, dressed him and put him back in bed. Drugged to the last, pain still remained, one that drugs could not take away. He was a failure, Itachi died not by his hands but by his sisters. His sister who disappeared, abandoned him when he needed her the most only to return and take away the thing he wanted the most, revenge.

He was a failure because he had become like Itachi, he killed Naruto. If Sakura was not there neither would Naruto so to Sasuke he was dead because of what he had done Naruto would never forgive him, nor would he ask for it. Worst of all they brought him back to Kohona, back to the village he turned his back on, brought him back broken. To him this was worse than death, this was hell on earth. Having to face those he hurt, those he betrayed, those he had once loved…. he felt the tears rise again. He clenched his eyes shut, he had no right to cry, he deserved this, this was his punishment.

"Sasuke? Sasuke we have to get you ready."

'_Kakashi-sensei'_

"Meh Sasuke come on, wakey-wakey! "

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared blankly at his former sensei. He often wondered how such a lazy, laid back fool ever became a Jounin. He still had the nerve to mock him, then again he deserved it. Sighing heavily Sasuke pushed the bed covers down. This was the most humiliating thing he would have to go through.

The curse seal was gone but Orochimaru left something more sinister, a curse in which medical ninjstu could not be used, only in small goes and therefore he had to heal somewhat naturally. Problem been his injuries were very sever and debilitating. He could not do anything for himself. Where the seal had been on his left shoulder was a substantial wound. The wounds from his wings occupied his shoulder blades meaning he could not move his arms much without excruciating pain. His right hip had broken and twisted. It had been re-set but moving, siting, walking any movement also resulted in blind pain. These three injuries meant Masumi now had to do everything from bathing him to feeding him to dressing him. He was totally dependent on her.

Kakashi removed the bed clothes. Still lying down Kakashi untied Sasuke's hospital gown trying not to move him to much. He pulled on a pair of boxers on before removing the gown followed by loose fitting navy cotton bottoms. As gently as possible he lifted Sasuke into a sitting position to the side of the bed. As gentle as he was Sasuke had to dig his fingers into Kakashi's arms in agony burying his face in his chest to muffle the cry of pain. Kakashi stopped putting his hand on the back of Sasuke's head and his other arm around his shoulders barely touching them in an embrace to comfort the boy. A minute later Sasuke moved slightly. Kakashi took it as a signal and got the matching traditional Japanese style navy shirt. Saskue kept his head low staring intently at his knees. Since Sasuke couldn't lift his arms he couldn't wear t-shirts or jumpers. Kakashi postioned the shirt so Saskue's hands were in the openings for the arms and Kakashi had to just lift the shirt onto his shoulders and tie it at the sides. Last thing left was the shoes.

Kakashi pushed Sasuke in a wheelchair all the way to the Uchiha household. Masumi walked silently beside them allow Kakashi to carry a conversation with himself. She carried two large bags of Sasuke's bandages and medication. She had been shown by Tsunade-sama how to care for Sasuke. Sakura would be popping in regularly to bring fresh medical supplies. Naruto was roped into doing grocery shopping and Kakashi would be in daily with paper work. As of today Masumi was house bound, bound to office work since she could not leave to do missions and the household bills and medical bills had to be paid for somehow. Another concern for her, their income as it stood meant things were going to be tight, really tight, so much so she would have to supplement their income another way. Give her an S-rank mission fine, give her the pressures of everyday life and responsibilities, not so fine. Other than herself she never had to worry about others especially ones so dependent on her. She rubbed her forehead trying to ease the oncoming headache.

Two hours later Masumi stood alone in the kitchen. Sasuke was asleep upstairs. Kakashi had finally left. He fussed, something out of character for him but granted he was concerned. Kakashi fussing meant Naruto was enroute to 'help' her. She sighed as another couple of ton fell onto her already wearier shoulders.

'_You're a solider, a shinobi, you can do this….get everything into a routine and it'll be fine…you'll be fine….I'll be fine….oh Gods!'_

Ok I know it's a bit slow to take off, I didn't want to rush it both I hope I'm not bogging it down with useless detail! Please rate and review so I know where I'm going wrong -


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The first week had to be the hardest. Sasuke and Masumi had to get used to each other. Sasuke had to endure the fact that his sister saw him naked, washed and dressed him everyday. Once he got used to that as hard as it was, he was thankful she never stared, the rest fell into place. They didn't talk much which suited them fine. Masumi was gentle with everything unlike some of the nurses. Pain couldn't be avoided and when it became too much she always comforted him. At first Sasuke tried to hide it but she told him he didn't have to pretend and to just show it, he was embarrassed and ashamed but again Masumi never lingered on it. What he appreciated the most was the fact that she didn't pity him. She comforted him when he need it but did not baby him. She got longer chopsticks so that he could feed himself, straws so that he could drink.

For the first two weeks at home Sasuke slept most of the time. During this time Masumi sorted out their finances, taking on extra office work and also doing dress-making on the side. Tsunade classified her duties to Sasuke as a D-rank mission and paid her accordingly. This solved one head-ache. The other head-ache was Naruto. He showed up everyday. She allowed him to go up to Sasuke but nothing happened, this frustrated Naruto and irritated Masumi as Sasuke slept through Naruto's visits.

The third week brought more challenges. Sasuke began to suffer from nightmares, really bad ones at night. Masumi would have to hold him down til he woke up to stop him thrashing around and hurting himself. Other times he'd be so hysterical it would take her the best part of an hour to calm him down, singing a lullaby. She was mortified at first to do such a babyish thing but it worked. Sasuke would cling to her sobbing. She would hold him stroking his hair and face like their mother used to do when they were upset. This troubled Masumi as she had to get in touch with her sensitive side, the side that Kakashi always told her was the real her not the cold shinobi she belived she was.

It was during this week that Naruto really talked to Sasuke for the first time in seven weeks. It was a Wednesday afternoon. He had been sitting in Sasuke's room for an hour when he was about to leave when he noticed Sasuke was actually awake. The two boys stared at each other. Sasuke was the first to look away. Everything that Naruto had prepared to say to Sasuke was forgotten and all he could come out with was,

"Why Sasuke?"

"Why what?" came the mumbled reply. Sasuke swore Naruto had left. He couldn't face him, not now, he wasn't ready.

"Baka! Why did you go to all that?"

"Naruto….you really are a dumb idiot if I need to spell it out for you now."

"Sasuke no baka!!! We went after you, we brought you back and that's all you say!!!??"

"I never asked you to come, the others either."

"I made a promise to you and to Sakura-chan that I would bring you back no matter what!"

"What? You want me to thank you? Is that it? Is that why you're here? What the fuck do you want from me Naruto!?

"SASUKE! You fuck-face!!!!"

"Fuck-face? Well that's new, nice to see you ever expanding your vocabulary"

"Sasuke teme!!!"

"Naruto if you quiet finished your little hissy fit, I'd like to get some sleep."

"Sasuke you're such a selfish bastard! You don't realize what everyone went through to bring you back! You know what fuck you!!! I should have listened to everyone else and forgotten about you!! You piece of shit!!!" roared Naruto before storming out.

Sasuke watched him leave

"Yes you should have Naruto, you would have saved yourself all this grief and pain. I'm sorry Naruto. I should have died that day and let you be free." he whispered to a closed door.

Masumi heard the rising argument form the kitchen. She was going to intervene but it was anger and frustration that needed to be vented on Naruto's part. Naruto stomped down the stairs past the kitchen and out the front door, tripping over his own feet as he went trying hastily to put on his shoes to get away. She waited a while before going up to Sasuke. She walk quietly across the room to the bed. He was asleep, unable to stop the tears that fell as he did. She gently wiped away the drying tears pulling the covers higher over him. She lingered brushing bangs away from his face.

'_Driving him away is going to be your self punishment? It's going to be a lot tougher to do that than you think, Sasuke.'_

After their flare up Naruto didn't visit him, stopping only to drop off the groceries. Sakura too had little luck in getting through to Sasuke, receiving the sleep treatment, Kakashi recieved the silent treatment. One by one he was shutting them out. Masumi didn't know what to do except show him what it meant to be truly alone…

Ummm yeah sap couldn't be avoided sorry! Please R&R!!! -


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Masumi just couldn't give Sasuke the silent treatment because they weren't that close in the first place for it to be effective. She was thinking was of getting through to him as she bathed him.

"Hn, Sasuke, what are you going to do about Naruto?" she asked absently while shampooing his hair.

"What do you mean?" he replied kind of surprised at the sudden question.

"You can avoid him while couped up here granted but what are you going to do when you are put back on active duty? After all you are in the same team as him."

She rinsed his hair and started on the conditioner.

"Who said I'd be going back to been a shinobi?"

"You think you're going to be dismissed from the service?"

"After what I did I'd be surprised if I didn't."

"You're not going to get a slap on the wrist and a telling off for certain but what you did was decided not entirely by yourself."

His hair was rinsed and the plug lifted. She lifted him out of the bath, sitting him on the edge as she patted him dry. He had lost an awful amount of weight in seven weeks. He was thinner than he was before he left the village. His metabolisim was the type where he found it hard to gain weight, another worry for Masumi. Though she was partly relieved because of all the lifting she had to do.

"Yes it was. Don't try and defend me."

"You are to blame partially. But on the other hand your were influenced by the cursed seal, it fed on your darkest desires. If Orochimaru hadn't infected you, you would have walked a different path."

"Hn you can't say that for certain."

She dressed he wounds carefully as he sat on the closed toilet set, winching in pain.

"Yes I can." Masumi replied after a while.

"What? How?"

"Because I too was infected by Orochimaru."

"….what?"

"Right before – about a week before Itachi killed everyone I became very ill. Mom and dad brought me to the hospital. The day before I was to be sent home Orochimaru entered the ward I was in. I was alone at the time. He wanted to know who I was. He said he was watching me for a while. I knew something was wrong but before I could do anything his neck stretched and he bit me on my neck. Next thing I knew was unbelievable pain then waking up to mom and dad and a doctor over me. They didn't believe me when I described him, said it was my fever. They sent me home a few days later. Itachi was been especially mean to me because I was still tired and sluggish. I went out to middle of the lake, I don't know why. Mom and dad were shouting at me to come in because I was still weak I couldn't channel my chakra properly and might fall in. But…."

"What happened?"

Masumi had finished dressing Sasuke for bed. Helping him stand she held onto him as he shuffle for his bedroom directly across.

"The seal activated, I lost control, everything that had built up in me I released. Energy, Itachi's constant teasing, mom and dads doubting me, everything. My darkest secrets seemed so close, within my reach. All I had to do was reach out and gasp them, I felt I had the power. Thankfully I was still ill, who knows what I would have done. The surge of power went as quickly as it came. I sank into the lake, dad grabbed my hand before I went under. The next day Itachi killed everyone. And I gave into the darkness. So yes Sasuke I know what you decided wasn't a decision you would have made otherwise."

Masumi helped him into the bed, to lay back and pull the covers over him.

"Onii-chan, what happened that day? What happened before I came home?"

'_Onii-chan? He called me…'_

Sighing she sat on the edge of his bed.

"You came home after seven…Itachi came home and hour earlier than you. I was fast asleep after my little lake stint the day before. I awoke to a lot of commotion. Mom came running in and pulled me out of bed. Dad was waiting downstairs. I could hear the frightened screams of our relatives. We thought the village was under attack. Dad wanted to bring us away from the main part of the house before he set out. We got to the hall and he was waiting, his ANBU mask still on. The noise outside had stopped at this point. Itachi closed the doors and told us his intentions and what he had done. Dad tried to reason with him, mom begged him to stop, I couldn't believe it, my own brother!. Never-the-less he pulled out his kanata. I didn't want it, I wanted it all to stop. I want to protect them and you. I dug deep into the darkness again, activated the seal. I got a few hits in but I was foolish and weak! Next thing I knew his kanata was in me, driven through my right shoulder. I then experienced the Mangekyou sharingan. I tried to fight back using the sharingan but I wasn't thinking straight. He struck me on the temple and flung me to the side. I begged their forgiveness for been weak, for bringing dishonor but they couldn't hear me. Then he killed them. They died with honor. They didn't beg or plead in the end Sasuke, they didn't give him the satisfaction. Next you came in. I prayed and prayed that you would just move those little legs of yours and just run. I watched you suffer, helpless to do anything. You ran and he followed. I tried with all my might to follow to help you. I got as far as mom and dad and my strength left me. Orochimaru was waiting, watching like he did. He got a taste of Itachi's murderous instinct. He was surprised to see me. Last thing I remember was him picking me up and carrying me out."

Sasuke remained silent taking it all in. Less than an hour was all it took to kill everyone. Masumi stared at her hands. She had a lump in her throat. For so long she had buried it all, this was the first time she spoke about it.

"Onii-chan, what happened to you then?"

"I can't remember much, all I know is when I got my chance I bolted from Orochimaru and since then I was running from him because he put the mental block on me. I knew nothing or anyone. I lived everyday not knowing till I met the Third and he brought me back here. Trained me, taught me, gave me to Kakashi-sensei. It was Tsunada-sama that freed my memories and since then I sought you out. To help you, to bring you home."

'_The fine details you do not need to know brother.'_

"Hn so I am a selfish bastard, the dobe was right."

"Naruto has a point, stop pushing them away."

"I'm better off alone."

"You're not alone Sasuke, you never were."

" You're wrong, I may have you but that's because you're forced to be here out of duty as family but also because of Tsunade-sama." Sasuke retorted.

"In the beginning maybe, but not now, I'm here of me own free will."

"Onii-chan I have nothing! I might not be able to live as shinobi because of these injuries , injuries that are self inflicted! That or I'll be dismissed."

"Again with the assumptions without fact." Stated Masumi

"What!?"

Masumi stood facing her brother, her expression stern, hard and cold but mostly dark.

"Sasuke you are not alone because you are the one who wakes up screaming in the middle of the night over past mistakes. You are the one sobbing on my shoulder about the things you shouldn't have done, about Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi. You are the one lying here in bed depressed at what you have done, guilty over your actions, afraid to face them. These are all signs that you are not alone. You know why? Because I don't wake up screaming because I don't regret the things that I've done because I'm not ridden with guilt because it is I who is truly alone because I have nothing to fear for, not even myself. I have done things that would make our parents turn in their graves and why Tsunade treats me the ways she does. I have no feeling in my head or in my heart and that is the true meaning of been alone brother."

Sasuke felt a coldness envelop the room. Suddenly it felt so small and clostrophobic. Suddenly he didn't know his sister as well as he thought he did.

"It is not a path you want to find yourself on."

With that she left, no hesitation, downstairs to finish her office work. Sasuke lay in the darkness her words, her cold empty tone ringing in his head.

'_I don't want to be like that.'_

-- Bit heavy on the angst I know, especially on the Masumi side but its nessecary for later on…please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke withdrew into himself more after Masumi's talk. She continued her daily duties that now also consisted bringing Sasuke for short walks outside to help his hip. It was painful and slow and Sasuke hated it. He tired easily and mostly ended up getting carried home also the stairs was torture though he had to admit it was nice to get out of his own bedroom.

Naruto came a few days after Masumi talked with Saskue to drop off the latest shopping. She knew by him that he was curious to what state Sasuke was in. He had seen them talking a walk he day before and was surprised at his improvement. His belly growled with hunger as he sniff the aroma in the air.

"Hn hungry Spikey?" she asked not looking around from the stove.

"Ah no, well erm yeah kinda heh!" Naruto embarrassed scratched his head.

"Pull up a seat so. Sasuke's asleep if you were wondering."

"Me? No! Why would I be wondering!?"

"Beats me, here" Masumi handed him a bowl.

The two had lunch. Naruto rambled on about Iruka and Kakashi, school and various things til silence ensued.

"So…how is he?" he asked quietly.

"Lonely."

"Wh-what?"

"His pride is a terrible thing. He prefers to suffer in silence."

"H-he's lonely?" he was more talking to himself than to Masumi.

"Spikey…….Naruto I want to ask you something. You can say no by all means but at least give it some thought."

"Uh ok?"

"I was wondering if you would move in here with us till Sasuke is back on his feet? I wouldn't expect you to stay everyday. Just for a couple of weeks?"

"You want me to-to move here?"

"Yes, for a while."

"W-why!?"

"Like I already said, Sasuke is lonely. You're his closest friend and I think it's you that can break through his stubborn pride and make him see sense."

"But but but he doesn't want my friendship!!!"

"Naruto."

It was all she had to say. He couldn't lie about his feelings, he couldn't throw away his friendship like that, not after all he went through.

"Heh heh heh, when can I move in!?"

"Tomorrow morning. Just so its clear Spikey, I have a routine here and Sasuke fitted into it so I will expect you to do the same and also do a few chores as payment."

"Aye aye captain!"

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. At least for a small time he wouldn't have to go back to a empty apartment and eat by himself. He went home with an extra spring in his step to pack his stuff.

Naruto relished in his new environment. He hadn't seen much of Sasuke because Masumi felt it would be better he got use to everything first. Sasuke was not a happy bunny. When Masumi told him that Naruto was moving in first he angry and then guilty as he would have to face him after what he said. Masumi wouldn't fall for the sleeping trick either. It was at the stage where she was bringing him downstairs and bringing him on small walks since Tsunade said it would be best for him after their last medical check up. It was inevitable he was going to bump into Naruto. That and also Naruto had the bedroom in between his and Masumi's.

The second night since Naruto moved in Kakashi arrived late sporting the biggest grin underneath his mask. The other two were in bed.

"Ah my young apprentice you finally followed my plan!"

"I don't know what your so happy about Kakashi, this could end in disaster."

Kakashi gave a little excited, knowing laugh.

"Gods you get more twisted and perverted as the days pass you know that!?"

"Masumi Masumi Masumi, all these years we have spent as student and sensei have you learned nothing of my wicked ways?"

"If you mean chasing Iruka and screwing his brains out in 101 different ways yes unfortunately. I think you should stop reading those make out tactics and come come paradise books."

"Hmmmm? Have you not read the copies I gave you for your birthday?"

"My right of passage into womenhood as you described it before handing me them?"

"You read them?"

Masumi blushed slightly becoming overly interested in the side of her mug. Kakashi giggled again.

"Dammit your acting like a 15 year old! I'd expect that from Naruto!"

"Maa, well fair is fair, you get those two on speaking terms and I'll get you back into active duty again. Hope you've been training?"

"Hn, of course. You better or Iruka will somehow find out of some future plans involving his ass…"

"Hmmmm, yeah yeah no need to get your knickers in a twist…..so you and Neji seem pretty close these days hmmm?"

"Goodnight Kakashi."

"You know I'd babysit the kids if you were looking for some action?"

"I said goodnight Kakashi."

"I'd say he's quiet the animal in bed!"

"Oh Gods! Kakashi why can't yo be a normal sensei? Now get the fuck out of here!"

"If you change your mind you know where to find me!"

Masumi was shoving Kakashi out the door at this point. She firmly shut the door behind her,

'_Yeah in Iruka's ass. Shit I'm becoming as perverted as him!_

'

Yeay!! A bit of humour! Please R&R -


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

The next morning you could cut the tension with. Naruto impatiently waited at the table, drumming his fingers, for breakfast as Masumi brought Sasuke down. Waiting was a thing he was not accustomed to, living alone and all but Masumi insisted in her domineering scary way that they would all eat together. It turn out eating together consisted of Naruto and Sasuke staring intently at their food. The sound of chopsticks clicking was the only noise that disturbed the tense silence.

Looking from one to the other she sighed, how was she meant to get these two on talking terms, both were just as stubborn as each other. Sasuke went to pull his orange juice closer so he could suck the straw but the glass tumbled over sending the orange liquid all over the table. Naruto jumped back shout profanities as his tracksuit was soaked. It was only after he blew off steam he realized that Sasuke's head hung low, his face red from embarrassment . He could help but feel guilty at losing his head as Masumi quietly mopped up the mess and refilled the glass placing it closer to her brother.

"Mornin one and all- gaaaah!"

The moment Kakashi-sensei appeared in a cloud of smoke he was walloped over the head by Masumi using a rolled up newspaper. He crouched beside his two students rubbing the back of his head why trying to wave her off as she loomed over him.

"Dammit Kakashi why can't you use the front door like everyone else!?"

"Maa is that the way to great your sensei first thing in the morning!?"

"Oh it was a nice greeting compared to some I've given you! Hn just I'm not living in that apartment anymore doesn't give you the right to just pop in like that not that I've ever approved of it!"

"Maa not my fault you walk around naked!"

WHACK! Kakashi protected his head wth two hands, rubbing what was to become a rather large bump. Masumi blushed. Naruto and Sasuke started at each other before staring at her.

"Maa I think you've met your word quota for the week already Masumi!"

"You want to leave here unconscious just you keep talking Kakashi!" she threatened as she twisted the newspaper tighter.

"Uhhhh maybe another time. I need to speak with you….in private. Boys."

Kakashi nodded at them and lead the way into the garden and around the house to the lake.

"You've been called to arms as they would say."

"When?"

"You leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Understood."

"You realize you have to relinquish your role as team leader because of the length your absence?"

"I figured as much."

"Naruto will be capable of taking care of our Sasuke. Just show him the finer details of been a carer. You might not be back in a day."

"What rank of mission?"

"A-rank…borderline, it could easily become S-class. They cannot know, you are swore to silence as an ANBU."

"Understood."

They stood in silence staring out at the lake. Kakashi sighed taking out his Make-Out Tactics book,

"Maa jaa ne."

Masumi patted down her charcoal gray Kimono and made her way back to the kitchen. She was uncomfortable that Sasuke and Naruto saw the other side of her, the one Kakashi knew her best for, the one that wasn't very Uchiha like. She had a day to get those two at least on speaking terms….Kakashi was asking for the near impossible.

Naruto and Sasuke were left in the quietness of the kitchen after their startling discovery of Masumi walking around naked. Sasuke was trying hard to shake the images from his head and Naruto, well Naruto was grinning like a baka.

"Dobe that's my sister your thinking about." glared Sasuke.

"Huh? Wha??? No I wasn't thinking about her!!! defended Naruto.

In fact an image of Sasuke walking around naked popped into his head. As wrong as he felt it was he couldn't shake it. Naruto blushed. Sasuke grunted in disgust thinking he was still imaging his sister.

"Uh well I gotta go or Iruka-sensei will kill me for been late to class again!

"Baka you're already late." snorted Sasuke.

Naruto looked at the clock, letting out a shout at the time. He stumbled off his chair as he bolted upstairs to get his bag and change his trousers as the were still wet. He was dashing out past the kitchen when Sasuke shouted at him,

"BAKA!!! Clean up after yourself! Your not at home!"

Pouting Naruto grabbed his dishes and put them in the sink, grinning at him as he rushed out.

"Ne Sasuke, since you've all day be a sport and wash mine while your at it, later!!!"

Still sitting in his chair Sasuke, fists clenched, he felt his anger rising.

'_That baka, always rushing and grinning. It takes everything so casually.'_

Later that night after asking Naruto would he mind taking care of Sasuke for a day or two as she to 'stand guard at an official meeting been held out of town'. Naruto naturally was very reluctant but after bribing him with a couple of bowls of ramen it amazed Masumi how quickly he changed his opinion, she was putting Sasuke to bed.

"Sasuke I have to go tomorrow as a representitive of Kohona to a meeting out of town."

"Fine."

"I might not be back though til the following day."

"What!? But…what about Naruto?"

"I'm sure Naruto can take care of himself, it's you I'm concerned with. I'm gonna have to leave you with him."

"WHAT!!!? No! I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"Mmhmm so why don't you hop out of bed now, shower, brush your teeth and get changed all by yourself? What about cooking? You plan on starving or ordering in? Face it you still need help with the basics. Granted you've healed a lot but still."

"Hn, why does it have to be him?"

"Well I can get Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Neji-san, hmmm I think Kiba might be free?"

"Humpt, fine."

"So you're ok with Naruto?"

"He's the best of a bad lot."

"You should try and warm up to him, remember what I said about been alone."

"You didn't look like a person who is alone with Kakashi this morning." Sasuke retorted.

"Hmmm you learn how to act in order to survive in this world."

"You were acting? You acting now?"

"Goodnight Sasuke." She whispered kissing him on the forehead.

- I love Kakashi!!! Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Masumi ran over the final checks with the reluctant Naruto. She went up to Sasuke to say goodbye before she changed. She didn't want him to see her in the ANBU uniform as she looked very similar to Itachi in it especially with her hair pulled back in a pony tail like he wore it. Looking at him, sitting on the bed she felt guilty. Maybe it wasn't right for her to leave him with Naruto and his friendship on the rocks, then again it might be the best thing for them. Still….

"Sasuke I don't have to go if you don't want me to?"

"No it's fine, I'll be fine."

"….ok, well then I hopefully see you tomorrow night."

"Yeah."

Sasuke was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. Masumi was going to walk straight by without a word except fot the fact he whispered, barely audible,

"Promise you'll come back onii-chan?"

Masumi removed her mask. There he stood looking like a five year old not a fifteen year old.

'_I can't make a promise like that'_

Masumi went over to him and hugged him gently.

"Promise me onii-chan"

She closed her eyes, guilt stirring up again, tightening her hug ever so slightly more as not to hurt him,

"Aa nii-san, I promise I'll come home to you."

'_Ni-san, she called my little brother!'_

She gave him a little smile before replacing her mask.

"Hn Spikey, I expect this house to be in the same condition I'm leaving it"

"Yeah yeah yeah,. Don't die from boredom!"

Sasuke watched her leave, feeling empty at her absence. He was left alone with no-one to protect him from Naruto, who was watching him from the kitchen doorway. Sasuke sighed,

'_This is going to be a long 24 hours'_

The two boys stared at each other. Sasuke again was the first to break off heading slowly back up the stairs.

"Hey were the hell are you going!?"

"Where does it look like baka?"

"Sasuke you prick why the hell do you have to be such a cold jerk all the time!?"

"….whatever I'm going to bed."

"At one in the afternoon?"

"Yes Naruto I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

"No you're not!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said no you're not. Masumi told me I had to bring you on a walk and that's what we are going to do now!"

"Naruto I'm not a dog nor am I a source for your entertainment. I-"

"Yeah whatever, look its gonna rain soon so we might as well get 'our' walk over and done with now so you can go and live in slumberland for the rest of the day for all I care!"

Another glaring match resumed before Sasuke agreed to go. Sasuke put on his shoes with much effort as Naruto bounded out the door like a child high on sugar. It had rained heavily the night before and the ground was covered in puddles. The sky dark and gray threatened to open up. Sasuke slowly shuffled around the puddles trying to keep as dry as possible. Naruto charged through them, jumping in the deepest ones getting as wet as possible, grinning like a mad thing.

"Shit Naruto do you have to act like a bloody five year old?"

"Ah your just jealous! What you afraid you'd melt if water touched you!?"

"I can guarantee I had more baths in the last seven weeks than you had in the past six months."

"Geez you and you're hygiene!"

'_At least I have some baka'_

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey Naruto!!!" shouted Konohamaru.

"Heh heh heh Konohamaru what's up?"

"Oh you gotta come down to the watering hole!!! It's huge!!!"

"Watering hole?" Sasuke asked uninterested.

"Huh oh hey Sasuke, ummm yeah it's a huge hole that Sakura-chan made a while back when she was trying to hit Naruto and me for using our new sexy no jujstu's…..anyway it has never been filled up so with the rain its like one huge puddle!!!"

"Sakura? Big hole?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Yeah Sakura and her freaky man like super strength!!! Geez what have you been doing? Living under a rock?" Konohamaru snorted.

"Hey hey hey shut up Konohamaru!" whispered Naruto in his ear.

Sasuke glared at he two of them while Konohamaru shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the Uchiha.

"Well I wanna go see this puddle! Come on Sasuke lets go!" exclaimed Naruto.

"What!? I don't want to go to some puddle."

"Stop been such a spoil sport!"

"Stop acting like such a child Naruto, your fifteen!"

Konohamaru watched the two argue. Tiring of them he ran on ahead.

"Fine you don't wanna come along then go on home and go to bed!"

"Fine I will!" Sasuke replied.

"Fine!!"

"Fine!!!!!"

"FINE!!!!!" Naruto shouted before storming off after Konohamaru.

He watched as Naruto dissappear around the corner. He was frustrated at him for been amused at life's little things. Out of spite he didn't go home, partly because he really did want to see how big this hole of Sakura's was and mostly because he knew he wouldn't make it home on his on steam without Naruto's help. He shuffled around the corner and low and behold there was a rather large puddle and in it was Naruto and Konohamaru splashing about like a pair of twits. Kiba, Hinata, Chouji and Tenten looked on with amusement. Sasuke remained at a distance hoping not to be noticed. Unfortunately Hinata spotted him. She shyly approached to ask him how he was. Sasuke was more than surprised. The shy timid Hyuuga talking to him? Gods he must really look pathetic!

"Ha Sasuke you came!" Naruto jeered at him.

Sasuke blanked him aware the others were watching him intently. The first signs of rain began to fall. Not wanting to get wet he told Naruto to move it.

Naruto had enough of Sasuke bossing him about and splashed him a little.

"What Sasuke? You afraid your face might crack if you smile!?"

"Shut up baka, lets go."

"Eh no! I wanna have some fun. I don't need you here and ruining it. Just go home already!"

The others sensed the rising tesion and parted their ways but Kiba couldn't resist edging Naruto on before leaving. Hinata quietly commented that Ino was headed this way before leaving. Alarm bells rang in Sasuke's head. Ino!? He couldn't deal with her cooing and hanging out of him.

"Naruto we are going now!"

"Fuck you Sasuke! Stop been so all high and mighty! You weren't like that when Masumi was leaving this morning!"

It was below the belt but Naruto couldn't help it. Sasuke wanted nothing more han to drive his fist through the baka's face.

"Sasuuuuuuuuukeeeeeeeeeeeee-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!"

'_Shit Ino!!!'_

Ino launched herself on top of Sasuke causing he two of them to topple into the muddy puddle. Ino screeched at getting wet and dirty. Naruto pissed himself laughing (not literally!). Ino scrambled off Sasuke.

"Oh Sasukeeee-kuuun! You're sooo meeean!!! I just wanted to give you a hug and look what your after doing!!!! Oooh if that Sakura-pig sees me like this!!! Heehee Sasuke your so cute wet!!!" she laughed as she ran off leaving just the two of them.

Naruto was still laughing hard. Justice served. He began walking in the direction of home.

"Hahaha alright Sasuke you definitely brightened up my day now so we'll do what you want and head home!!! Come on get up already."

Naruto took a couple of steps and looked around to see if he was coming which he wasn't.

"Sasuke come on! The rain's getting heavy."

Still Sasuke remained still sitting in the puddle. His back up against a stone wall, knees drawn up to his chest. His arms by his side, hands submerged in the muddy water. His head held low nearly touching his knees, his wet hair hiding his face.

"Yo earth to Sasuke lets go!"

"……"

"Sasuke?"

"……."

Naruto walked back and stood in front of the Uchiha, worry beginning to ting his voice,

"Hey come on stop fucking around already!I'm sorry if I offended you! Sasuke!?"

Naruto crouched down lifting Sasuke's head up. His jaw was clenched shut, face contorted in pain. Naruto wasn't sure if it was tears he saw or just water from been splashed.

"Hey w-what's wrong? Ino isn't that heavy!"

Naruto grabbed his two arms and pulled him up, Sasuke screamed out in pain collapsing onto Naruto breathing heavily. It was raining heavily now.

'Whoa! What the fuck!?"

Sasuke had gotten even paler and was breathing heavy trying to control the pain in his back and hip. Naruto looked around. Nobody was about. He managed to get Sasuke onto his back and gave him a piggy-back, trotting the whole way home.

Naruto placed Sasuke on the edge of the bath. The Uchiha was shivering badly and semi-conscious. Naruto began running warm water, unsure of what to do. He peeled of Sasuke's wet and muddy clothes leaving his shorts on for his own sake. It was only when he was trying to get Sasuke into the bath he saw the red all over his bandages on his back. Fear hit him like a punch in the gut. He carefully removed the bandages to reveal the weeping wounds on his back. Naruto backed off trying not to heave. He never saw the extent of the damage nor imagined how bad it was but looking at it now he felt sure he was going to see his lunch again

'_Oh shit and this is after seven weeks!'_

Sasuke grunted and began to go limp.

"Oh no no no! Don't faint on me Sasuke!!! Come on stay with me here!!!"

Sasuke moaned as Naruto try to hold him up straight.

"No I'm gonna be sick, Narutooo uuuuughhhh" he weakly mumbled.

He began to dry heave before passing out. Naruto was scared. He lay Sasuke down on his left side on the bathroom floor. He was afraid Sasuke would get sick and choke on it. He couldn't lay him back either because of his back.

"Sasuke hold on!!!"

He ran into Sasuke's bedroom grabbing his duvet. He placed it over Sasuke shivering body. He ran downstairs and dialled the first number that popped into his head. He didn't even wait for a hello,

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!? Its Sasuke! Get here quickly!!!"

Hmmm poor Naruto and his lack of First aid know-how! Please R&R


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

_**Warning**_: The beginnings of Lime/Lemon

Sakura found them in the bathroom. Naruto pale and scared looking stroking Sasuke's hair. Sasuke was still shaking. Scared as she was by Naruto's phone call she entered Sakura nurse mode. Within a half an hour Sasuke was in his bed, freshly bandaged up and sleeping. Naruto, exhausted sat on the floor with his head in his hands. Sakura reassured him but he had gotten quite a fright. He hadn't know how bad it was.

"Hey why don't I make you some tea Naruto, it'll make you feel better hmmm?"

He nodded and followed her downstairs to the kitchen.

"He'll be alright Naruto. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Naruto recounted the days events which resulted in Sakura breaking a mug as she clenched her fist.

"INO!!!! YOU PIG-HEADED BLONDE!!! " she snarled through gritted teeth.

"Eh!? Sakura-chan! Scary eyes!! Ino was like me she didn't know how bad his injuries were!"

"EH!??? Don't even try to defend her Naruto! She's a medical ninja! It doesn't matter how badly he was injured she should have known better!!! And putting hands on Sasuke-kun like that in his state!!!! It unforgivable!"

"You sure he's gonna be okay?" Naruto asked in a quite tone.

"Huh? Hai we just have to make sure he doesn't get a bad fever out of this. He will have to change out of those damp clothes though soon. You will have to wake him up." Her tone softer.

"You going?"

"I have to. My shift starts in the hospital soon but I'll pop by if I have free time."

"Ok, Thank you Sakura-chan, I was completely useless."

"You done the right thing Naruto, calling me. Stop worrying okay!? And you better change into dry clothes too."

Sakura left after making Naruto tea. He changed into dry clothes after washing quickly in the unused bath water. He cleans the bathroom floor as the was mud and blood on it.

He stood in the dim bedroom looking at the sleeping Uchiha. He swallowed hard. The next tasks on his list, getting Sasuke into dry clothes. He tried to wake him but he was dead to the world. He swallowed hard again as he pulled back the bed covers, armed in one hand with the fresh clothes.

'_Please Gods do not let him wake up now!'_

Naruto carefully unbuttoned Sasukes shorts and pulled the zip down. He could feel his face redden and his fingers tremble. He tugged at the muddy shorts pulling them down and off his feet. He dump them and turned back to face the black cotton boxers. His fingers slowly touched the band of the boxers, trembling. The tips of his fingers hooked on the inside as he slowly pulled them down. He paused as Sasuke shifted slightly. Pain rose in his chest when he realized he was holding his breath. He let it out. He shut his eyes and pulled the boxers down following the contours of Sasuke's leg. Suddenly the image from the day before of a naked Sasuke entered his mind. He blushed even more. Curiosity rose to see if fantasy was the same in reality. He held he fresh boxers in front of him blocking the view and opened his eyes. He lower the boxers and stared at the sight the beheld him.

There he lay, naked save for the bandages on his chest. Naruto's eyes traced over Sasuke's body noting every feature when his eyes rested upon his manhood. Naruto swallowed hard again as the heat from his face began to travel south to his crotch. He unconsciously licked his lips. The milky pale skin of Sasuke looked so pure. Naruto's fingers ghosted over Sasuke chest and stomach stopping over his penis. It was bigger than he imagine and it wasn't even erect surrounded by soft black curls. One finger traced the red scar along his right hip that inevitably led back to his cock. Naruto lightly traced his finger over it. It was so soft and silky. Licking his lips again he had a sudden urge to see what it tasted like. His wrapped his fingers around the shaft. He moved his hand up and down barely touch it. Nevertheless he felt it twitch. This sent sudden electricity down to his own groin as he felt himself getting hard. Slipping his free hand down his own trousers he fisted his own erection. His breath caught in his throat. He mimicked his own hand movement on his cock to Sasuke's. Sasuke's cock twitched and started to become hard, precum forming on the tip. Naruto rubbed his thumb over it and tasted it. It was salty. It was good.

Naruto had a full on erection and was constricted. He undid his trousers freeing himself to fist himself more vigorously. He didn't dare bring Sasuke to completion for fear he'd wake up. Instead he focused his free hand in feeling his own balls to heighten the sensation. He watched as Sasuke's neglected penis stood half erected. He envisioned Sasuke doing this to him. His breath became pants, his heart racing in his chest as his balls suddenly constricted and he released his load into his hand. He sat on the edge of the bed in a post-orgasmic haze. Cheeks pink and flushed. When he breath returned to normal he clean himself of using Sasuke's boxers, logic been he was going to wash them anyway. He was reluctant to cover Sasuke up but then again he did value his life. He pulled on fresh black cotton boxers and loose jog pants. He pulled the covers up over him once again. He looked at Sasuke's peaceful face, totally different from the pain he saw earlier. Naruto ran his fingers lightly over Sasuke's face resting them on his lips. He wondered what they tasted like as well. He brushed he own lips lightly over Sasuke's. Sasuke shifted slightly breathing out, leaving his mouth open slightly and vulnerable. Naruto smiled, it was as if Sasuke was inviting him. Naruto brushed their lips together again this time darting his tongue into the wet warmth of Sasuke's mouth. Naruto had to pull away. He want so badly to have more but he could not trust himself. Backing away he picked up the dirty clothes and slipped quietly out of the room. Sasuke ran his tongue around his mouth and swallowed still asleep, smiling slightly.

Naruto walk around the house in a day dream wandering from one room to the next. His actions of earlier racing in his his head. Since when did he feel this way for Sasuke? Whatever possessed him to do what he did? Would Sasuke feel the same? Did he feel the same? It felt so good, would he ever be able to that again without signing his own death warrant? Thoughts and questions running through his head Naruto slumped onto the sofa and fell into a light sleep. He woke up after six, stomach rumbling. He sat up quickly, if he was starving what about Sasuke, he barely touched his lunch earlier. Looking in the fridge he had to laugh to himself, Masumi had prepared dinner for them for two nights. She was more like a mother than a sister. He filled the dinner into dishes and heated them in the microwave. He thought about calling Sasuke down but decided against it. He placed Sasuke's dinner on a tray and headed up. Naruto doubted he would be forgiven for been such a jerk earlier not saying Sasuke wasn't been one either, he was going to try and be the bigger man.

Naruto knocked before entering. It was already getting dark outside so Naruto turned on the bed side lamp. Sasuke was awake. Naruto helped him sit up putting pillows behind him. He placed the tray over Sasuke's legs.

"Arigatou" he replied quietly.

"No probs! Umm need anything else?"

"Iie…arigatou…"

"Ummm okay well I'll be up in a while with your medicine!"

Naruto left but as he closed the door Sasuke called out to him,

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"…I- sorry about today."

"Don't worry bout it!"

Naruto shut the door leaning against it listening to his own heartbeat thumping in his ears.

'_Damn he sounds so sexy like that! What!?? No! No you can't be thinking like this Naruto!...Shit! what if he wasn't asleep earlier!???"_

"Nah he wouldn't have acted like that…..would he???"

Naruto finished his dinner and made tea for the two of them. He was amazed at the amount of painkillers and pills Sasuke had to take. Sometimes even he felt he was too naive for his own good. Again he knock before entering. Sasuke had only eating half of dinner and was dozing. Naruto pulled the seat from the table and sat near him, watching him. Sasuke was frowning as if something was bothering him. Naruto coughed to confirm his presence. Sasuke snapped his head up, dis-orientated. He looked around as if he didn't know where he was.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly

"Nani? Where? Naruto?" he asked confused.

"Aa? You okay?"

"I-I uh yeah…"

"Not hungry I take it?"

"Aa, gomen"

"Its fine, here's some tea and your meds"

"Oh, arigatou"

Naruto drank his tea watching Sasuke from the corner of his eye as he pretended to read the manga he had with him. Something wasn't right with him. Sasuke hadn't notice he was minus a top never mind a different pair of trousers. All the apologies and mannerisms coming from Sasuke all of a sudden wasn't right. Sasuke finished his tea and took his pills. He began to doze off again. Naruto cough again.

"Maybe you should lay down, you'd sleep better?"

Sasuke looked at him and began to remove the bed covers,

"Whoa Sasuke what you doing!?"

"I need to pee."

"Oh okay."

Sasuke swung his legs out, it all made easier by the fact he was already sitting up, trying not to winch too much. He went to stand but became light-headed suddenly. He stomach churned as he felt he was about to loose his second meal of the day. Naruto caught him and steadied him on his feet. Sasuke couldn't help but moan, last thing he wanted was to get sick in front of Naruto after his fainting episode earlier but he was feeling like shit.

"Sasuke you okay?"

'_Shit I've got him worried, goddamn it Sasuke why are you so weak!'_

"Uh think I might see your dinner again" he mumbled. He was cold, shivers running down him.

"O-kay well good news been it wasn't my cooking, bad news it was your sisters!"

"Heh better not tell her if we value our lives."

"My my you really must be sick! You smiled and cracked a joke in the same day! Sasuke you never cease to amaze me!!" grinned Naruto.

"Shut up dobe."

Naruto ended up half carrying half walking Sasuke to the bathroom, all the way he fought the urge to puke.

" It might be better if you let it come up?"

"I can't. I took the pills and you can't take them on an empty stomach."

"Maybe I should call Sakura-chan or granny Tsunade?"

"No I'll be fine."

"You sure don't look it" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Think you'll be fine standing or you wanna sit? Naruto asked because he didn't want to end up cleaning a piss covered Sasuke not matter how much he wanted to see him naked again.

"Standing's less painful"

"Okay right well call me when your finished"

Naruto positioned him in front of the toilet bowl and stood outside hoping he didn't hear a thump of Sasuke becoming a heap on the floor. He heard the toilet flush and the running of the tap. Believing it was safe to enter he done so. Sasuke hunched over the sink trying not to heave. His legs like jelly.

'_Sasuke this is one sorry sight. I'd say Naruto's loving this, Revenge for me been such a stuck up prick, heh Sasuke you fucking loser'_

Naruto got him back into the bed and within a hour his shivers had turned into a fever. By midnight Sasuke's fever had peaked to a dangerous 39 degrees Celsius. Naruto couldn't do anything but keep a cold wet cloth on his forehead. He watched him twist and turn in pain, mumbling incoherent things. Naruto pick up on a few things with Orochimaru and Kabuto but mostly it was of that night that Itachi killed his family.

Naruto thought back to their fight at the valley of end where Sasuke had told him he didn't understand his pain. Maybe he was right, Naruto didn't know what it was like to loose family back down but now he did, when he lost Sasuke. He swore he never wanted to feel that again, that pain of loneliness. Still he, Naruto had only lost one, what was it like to lose so many, lose everyone. Naruto shuddered at the thought, tears welling up. Sasuke was strong, to endure that he had to be, that is why he would overcome this darkness he was in now. He had too, for Naruto…

It was three in the morning before Sasuke's fever began to come down. Still Naruto fought tiredness, though he did not see four o' clock. He fell asleep in the bed beside Sasuke cuddled into him. Both slept soundly well into the morning. Sasuke only woken to the call of mother nature. He awoke to something soft and very warm beside him…..A blond haired bundle.

'_NARUTO??!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING IN MY BED??!!'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Naruto woken up by the movement beside him. He sat up yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stared down at a very flustered looking Sasuke,

"Eh how you feeling?"

"Why are you in my bed!?"

"Cause I was too tired to walk to mine"

"Its right next door!"

"Eh no need to get your boxers in a twist! I see that your back on form!"

"Maa ohio or should I say Kinichiwa!! Heh heh heh well isn't this a nice sight first thing in the afternoon!?" came the mocking voice of Kakashi grinning like a mad thing at the foot of the bed.

"Kakashi!!!" Sasuke felt a nosebleed coming on.

"What do you mean afternoon, it can't be that late?" yawned Naruto

"Hmmm it's after two. Sakura called the house but got no reply so she got worried and rang me. So I decieded to pop in and see how my two students are doing! And I see things are going very well!!!"

"It's not what it looks like!!! Sasuke pleaded defense

"Oh and what would that be hmmm!???" Kakashi asked enjoying watching him move uncomfortably.

"Whatever it is your implying!"

"Two friends sharing the same bed?" mused Kakashi

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted a him as he was defending himself against Kakashi

Naruto had dozed back off and just swatted off Sasuke's hand.

"Awww how cute! Ye are like and old married couple!" laughed Kakashi

"Anyway down to business, word came in this morning that Masumi won't be back today, things got a bit hairy but don't worry, they're ANBU, they're specifically trained for these situations. Also Sasuke you're to go to Tsunade today for your weekly treatment at four, other than that sleep tight! Jaa" continued Kakashi before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Weekly treatment?" mumbled Naruto into his pillow.

"Tsunade-sama is speeding up my recovery by using her medical ninjstu but it only works in small doses."

"Because of the seal?" Naruto asked, awake now, staring across the room out the patio door to the balcony.

'_If he's been getting treatment every week and he is like he is now, how bad was it originally?'_

"Aa" sighed Sasuke "Hn Naruto help me out of bed and then go back to sleep."

Naruto rolled around to face him.

"Sasuke about yesterday, I'm sorry for been such an asshole. If we went home when you wanted none of this would have happened."

"No it wouldn't but what's done is done, forget about it….I should have been-could have been more accommodating to…you…"

Naruto grinned, he got an apology, not the one he wanted but he would take what he could get. He help Sasuke up and watched him shuffle out of the room. He collapsed back on to the bed and dozed off.

Naruto awoke to Sasuke looming over him,

"Dobe who changed my clothes yesterday?"

Naruto glowed bright red. He didn't remember. Naruto swallowed hard, images of him masturbating coming to him while fondling Sasuke.

"I – uhhhh, ummm your clothes were wet and Sakura-chan…." He trailed off as Sasuke's faced darkened.

"Did Sakura see me naked? demanded Sasuke

"Uh no, it was me. I-I mean that I umm I was the one one who uuuhhh changed you…"

"Oh well that's ok."

Sasuke shuffled away in search of proper clothes.

'_That was ok??? He didn't mind me seen him naked!!???'_

"I need help getting changed: Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

Naruto found himself in the same position as the night before, problem been this time Sasuke was awake and watching him. Naruto tried hard not to blush as he untied the string to Sasuke's jog pants. They dropped to the floor and Sasuke held out a clean pair of boxers. Naruto gulped as his trembling fingers again hook into the waistband and pulled them down. Sasuke stepped out of them handing them clean ones. Naruto kept his gaze to Sasuke's feet as he crouched in front of him. How could his sister do this? As he pulled up the boxers he found himself staring directly a Sasuke's manhood. Nartuo froze. His lips were so close. He let out a heavy breath and he swore he saw it twitch.

"Naruto?"

Naruto when redder realizing he had stopped and pulled the boxers up followed by cream three-quarter length shorts. He then helped put on Sasuke's white Uchiha shirt. He got an odd look out of Sasuke as he went into his own room to change. When he looked down he realize why Sasuke looked at him weird. He had a tent in his trousers, sporting a full on erection. Oh the humiliation! Releasing his throbbing member from its prison instinct kicked in. he spread the pre-cum for lubrication and tightened his hand around his shaft. He move his hand up and down picking up the pace. It didn't take long for him to come just thinking about naked Sasuke sent him over the edge spilling his seed. He was taken out of his post-orgasmic haze by the fact Sasuke was standing in his doorway.

'_Oooooooooooh sh-it!!! Please tell me he didn't witness that! Why is he just standing there?'_

An awkward silence ensued as Naruto held onto his now soften member, his seed dripping down his hand with Sasuke staring at him. Sasuke cleared his throat,

"Hurry up or we're going to be late for Tsunade-sama."

"Ah okay…"

They walked to the hospital in silence, sat waiting in silence. Sasuke shrugged when Tsunade asked if Naruto wanted to come in. So Naruto sat their in silence watching Sasuke endure more pain as Tsunade worked her medical ninjitsu. Naruto listened in silence as Tsunade lectured Sasuke for been careless the other day even though it was Ino' s fault. He aided Sasuke home. They ate their dinner in silence. Naruto got Sasuke ready for bed in silence and that is how their day passed, in silence, awkward silence.

Been silent for so long was torturing Naruto so at nine he had enough. He walk up to Sasuke's bedroom, knocked and entered.

"S-sasuke, I want to talked to you about earlier."

Naruto stood beside the bed.

"I ummm, about earlier I-"

"Naruto."

"H-hai?"

" Touch me like your touch yourself?" he asked softey

"Na-nani!? Sas-Sasuke!? Stammered Naruto. He couldn't comprehend what he was hearing, Sasuke wanted him to? No!?

"Please?" he asked even softer again, his voice tinged with sadness.

"I-I dunno…Sasuke?"

Sasuke grasped Naruto's hand pulling him closer to the bed.

"Please Naruto!?"

Naruto gulped. He removed his clothes except his boxers and stepped closer as Sasuke lifted the bed covers. Naruto's stomach was swimming with nerves. He moved into the bed beside Sasuke lying close to him but not on him.

"Lets start things slow" Naruto whispered as he moved closer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

_**Warning:**_ Lemon!!!

Sasuke lay there looking into Naruto's eyes feeling Naruto's hand ghost over his chest and stomach. He watched and waited. Naruto moved in closer pulling Sasuke face gently to meet his. He brushed his lips off of Sasuke's testing for a reaction. He pressed harder, Sasuke willingly opening his mouth to allow Naruto's tongue entry. Follow his lead Sasuke kissed back feeling the warmth of Naruto's mouth. Naruto's kisses became harder and more needy.

Naruto relaxed as Sasuke willingly let him explore. He pressed his hand more firmly against Sasuke's chest find his one exposed nipple. He rubbed the nub feeling Sasuke's reaction underneath him. He trailed wet kissed down to the nub, licking it, teasing it, sucking it. Sasuke gasped at the sensations running through his body. Heat was gathering once again in Naruto's groin. He trailed his hand down Sasuke's stomach admiring the paleness of his skin against his own tanned skin. He leaned in kissing Sasuke passionately as his hand work his way to Sasuke's hardened member. He stroked it feeling Sasuke hips snap up to meet the sudden pressure. Naruto pressed his palm againt Sasuke allowing him to humped it. Naruto watched Sasuke's facial expressions of pure pleasure. His moans sent electricity to Naruto's neglected erection. Naruto pulled is hand out making Sasuke hiss at the sudden loss of pressure. Naruto quickly remove the jog pants and boxers, removing his while he was at it.

He lower himself against the now naked Sasuke, grinding his groin into Sasuke's. Sasuke groaned in pleasure feel his skin against Naruto's.

"Naru-naruto Harder!"

Naruto didn't want to hurt him but he ground into him harder triggering Sasuke to let out a moan from deep within. Both came riding the last of the orgasm wave. Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's chest trying to get his breath back. He leaned up for a deep passionated filled kiss. Never could he have imagine he could do this to Sasuke and Sasuke of all people to allow him to.

"Naruto, I want you in me."

"What!? Whoa hold on, lets not rush things huh!?

"You don't want me?"

"Wha i-its not that!!!"

"You don't know what to do?"

"I-I well I've never-"

"Don't worry I'll explain."

"W-wait, is this not rushing things a bit!?

"Oh Naruto" Sasuke said it with such lust it caught Naruto out.

Sasuke reached between them, taking Naruto's softened cock in his hands and began to pump it while making short work of his mouth. Naruto was finding it hard to think. Sasuke stopped and Naruto looked at him hurt. He reached down to finish himself off but Sasuke grabbed his hands. He pushed them onto his stomach rubbing them in their spilt seed.

"You need to stretch me first, start with one finger and then add another ok?"

"But Sasuke?"

"You want release? I want you inside me."

Naruto stared as Sasuke spread his legs for him. Since when did Sasuke bend this way? He followed Sasuke's instructions of massaging the clef and slowly inserting one finger, then another, then a third. When he was thrusting his slick fingers inside Sasuke he hit upon something that cause Sasuke to gasp,

"That's the spot aim for that!"

Naruto positioned himself at Sasuke entrance and impaled himself in one go. Sasuke clenched around Naruto's shaft getting used to be impaled. Naruto was enveloped by such tightness and warmth he gasped unable to think. He began to thrust into Sasuke encouraged by the sheer pleasure on his face as he hit the spot again and again. Sasuke brought himself to completion as Naruto continued to thrust into him reaching the level of ecstasy, so much so he did not feel the prick of a needle in his neck….

Naruto collapsed against Sasuke's chest gasping for air after spending his load. He could feel his heart racing in his chest and Sasuke's. His eyes began to droop when he heard soft moans coming from Sasuke. Looking up at his face it was one of pleasure, looking down he could see why. Between their bodies Sasuke was pleasuring himself. Seeing this sight ignited Naruto's fire again. He stopped Sasuke's hand replacing it with his mouth. Naruto lick the slit, tasting precum. He swirled his tongue playfully around the soft mushroom head before engulfing the entire shaft. He sucked hard, head bobbing encouraged by Sasuke's moans that were becoming louder more primal, deep from within. Sasuke shot his load and Naruto swallowed. The pain in his own groin was becoming too much. He reach down to relieve himself.

"Naruto come in me again"

This time Naruto didn't hesitate. He seated himself back within the tight warmth of the Uchiha and rode him fast and hard. Spending his load a third time Naruto was still not relieve his cock becoming hard almost instantly. Something was taking over, something animal. Without asking his thrust into Sasuke again. Naruto no longer thinking straight pounded Sasuke into the bad.

Sasuke grimaced at the rising pain. He knew what was happening. Naruto came again but within a minute flipped Sasuke hard onto his front and claimed him again. Sasuke could feel himself tear as he was been rubbed raw. Naruto's trusting became more animal like as his fingers dug into Sasuke's hips sending excruciating pain up Sasuke's right side. Each trust felt like a kunai been shoved up. Sasuke screamed into his pillow in agony. This did not deter Naruto who continued his actions panting heavily behind his.

Tears flowed from Sasuke as he felt blood and semen trickle down his thighs. Sasuke cursed as his body betray his mind and came again. Exhausted he began to slip into unconsciousness, pain no longer able to keep him as Naruto continued his torment.

"_I made him do this. I deserve this. This is what it is meant to feel like. This is my punishment. This is my penance for been so weak. This is how it is meant to be. Pain." _

Sasuke passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

_**Warning:**_ Dark! -- and only gets darker folks -- please R&R!!

As he rose through the layers of sleep, the layers of pain rose also. He felt a heavy but warm weight on him. Still groggy he shifted slightly. His breath caught in his throat as a sharp pain shot up through his body. Caught in the layers of sleep Sasuke felt panic rise within him. Was it a dream? Was he still back there with them? All he knew was that he had to get out. He rolled from underneath the weight screaming in agony between his back, hip and backside and landed heavily on the floor.

Naruto who was encased in the nicest dream was shook from in by the sudden loss of warmth beneath him. Unsure of what the scream of a familiar voice snapped him into the land of the living. He stared over the edge of the bed acutely aware Sasuke was butt naked. Unsure of why Naruto scratched his head still half asleep. His body was tired, very tired.

'Ne Sasuke wadda ya doin' down there?"

His question was meant with confusion and fear.

"No! Your dead!!!? I killed you!" Sasuke screamed as he tried to get his feet under him.

"Sasuke what are you talking about?" Naruto asked becoming concerned at Sasuke's panicked state.

"No! No! NOOO! This can't be happening!!?"

"Sasuke what the fuck is wrong!? Tell me! concern rising Naruto sat up.

Sasuke got his feet under him and turned for the door. He was confused, his head was messed up, he didn't know where he was, just that he knew he had to get out. As Sasuke turned Naruto caught sight of Sasuke's back and froze. His back was bare from the bandages, oozing with fresh and caked blood. There were scratch marks down his back as well. His hips were badly bruised but it was Sasuke's thighs that made Naruto pale. Caked blood streaked down them mixed with what looked with dried semen, but worst of all fresh blood began to trickle down from his butt as he tried to shuffle to the door. Naruto couldn't comprehend it till he looked down at himself. His own penis caked with dry blood and semen.

"Wha-what???"

Images of last night flooded back to him as he rode the unconscious Uchiha till he passed out himself.

"Oh Gods what have I done?"

Sasuke had made it to the landing. Naruto dashed out after him not knowing what to say or do. Sasuke backed away from him edging closer to the top of the stairs.

"Stay away from me!!! I killed you!!! You're dead!!" screamed Sasuke again.

Naruto ran blocking him from the stairs.

"Sasuke snap out of it! I'm not dead! You didn't kill me!!!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders to shake him out of his trance. Sasuke eyes widened even more in fear. Sasuke shoved out in fear causing Naruto to loose his balance. Naruto wobbled trying to reach for the railing transfix by the pure fear on Sasuke's face. Tethered on the edge he felt himself fall back, reaching out for Sasuke.

Sasuke watched, his eyes catching the glint of the crystal of Naruto's necklace. Something clicked in his head,

"No…It's not him…it's Naruto…!!!!"

"NARUTO!!!!!"

It was too late Naruto was falling back. Sasuke reached out to grab his extended hand. Their fingertips brushed as Naruto continued to fall back his head connecting with the edge of the step and continued the sickening tumble to the bottom of the stairs. Sasuke had reach out so fast he too lost his balance falling face first down the stairs. To him he felt everything was happening in slow motion. When he came to a stop his face rested on the cold floor as his body remained behind on the stairs, his ribs cracked as they lay against the edges of the steps. He moved his head so his left cheek rested on the ground and he stared at the motionless Naruto.

Naruto land awkwardly, his head and shoulders were on the ground, but his legs were still on the stairs. Where Sasuke lay on his stomach Naruto was lying on his back. His head rolled unconsciously to the right. Sasuke knew Naruto never felt the last thud of hitting the ground, his limp body explain that. Sasuke tried to move bt his body was numb. His right arm had falling in place away from his head. He tried to move his fingers, which twitched. It was then Sasuke noticed the dark thick puddle forming. It was warm.

"Blood?!"

Sasuke could feel panic rising again as the puddle grew around Naruto's head, his blond hair been tainted. Sasuke shouted at him but still the blond did not stir. Minutes turned into an hour. Cold, afraid and tired, sleep began to claim Sasuke as did the guilt.

"I did this! I gave him that needle. I could have killed him…. I-I-I….Naruto….Naru….."

"Hmmm you don't look too good Masumi" came the mildly concerned voice of Kakashi as he followed her through the front door.

"Just tired. ANYONE HOME?" Masumi waited but silence was the only answer.

"They must have went out." Kakashi answered.

"Yeah and without breakfast too, meh they didn't even bother washing up after last night, I swear I told them once I told them a thousand times!" grumbled Masumi as she picked up a glass of water and started out of the kitchen. She turned to Kakashi who was seating himself down at the table with the newspaper.

"Meh why don't you make yourself at home Kakashi hmmm?" she sarcastically asked.

"Don't mind if I do!"

Masumi left the kitchen with a snort. Kakashi couldn't help but grin, he loved to wind her up. Then came the shattering of glass and silence.

"Masumi you ok?'

"….."

"Masumi?"

Kakashi followed her out into the hall and stopped short in his tracks. There lay Naruto naked lying in a pool of his own blood on the stairs. Beside him a ghost white Sasuke. But it was the blood on Naruto groin and Sasuke's backside that silence both sensei and student.

It took a couple of seconds for Masumi to move. Kakashi was already checking Naruto's vital signs. She stepped over the broken glass and check her brother. Naruto's vitals were weak, Sasuke's were better but both bodies were ice cold.

"The must have been here for some time" Kakashi concluded, concern written all over his face.

"We have to bring them to the hospital but…." Her voice trailed off.

Kakshi knew. Do they leave the evidence of blood or clean them up and deal with it themselves? For there own sake Kakashi chose the latter of the two. Getting a damp cloth Kakashi cleaned them as Masumi got clothes for them.

Somewhat decent Kakashi gathered up Naruto in his arms, Masumi the same wih Sasuke and with a poof of smoke all four vanished.

Du du duuuuu! Why and what the hell you ask!? Find out next!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

_**Warning:**_ NCS, drug use, dark! -- Nearing the end du du duuuuu!!

Nothing ever got past Tsunade. She wouldn't be a very good medical nin if it did. Naruto was easy to hide what happened but when Tsunade inspected Sasuke's body it didn't take a genius to deduct what had happened.

"He was raped." Tsunade stated "Naruto must have tried to help him and was attacked also. We must find out quickly who done this!"

Kakashi and Masumi remained silent. That was true but it does explain why Naruto had blood on his penis. He had been stabilized though had still not woken up. Sasuke had though remain silent. Tsunade tried to coax him assuming he was traumatized but to no avail. She treated his injuries as best she could but with the remaining effects of the cursed seal there was only so much she could do.

Masumi entered the ward taking a seat beside her brother.

"Sasuke, explain to me what happened, what Naruto did."

"……"

"Sasuke did he rape you?"

Sasuke flinched at the coldness of her question. Did he or didn't he? Sasuke was confused and ashamed. The fact that Tsunade found out and assumed someone else did. Maybe Naruto wouldn't remember? The look of shock on he Hokage's face…he closed his eyes against the world wishing and hoping he would never wake.

Naruto tensed as his head throbbed painfully as he opened his eyes. There were figures around him. Focusing his eyes he could see it was Masumi, Kakashi and Tsunade. Two weren't looking happy and Tsunade bombarded him with questions.

"Who was it? Was it only one? Can you describe them? Where are they from? What happened? Naruto answer me!!!"

"Wha??? Wh-what you babbling about???" croaked Naruto

Masumi's eyes narrowed and hardened as she met his gaze. Naruto swallowed hard, she knew, she must have found out, Sasuke must have said something.

"Naruto the two of you were found unconscious at the bottom of the stairs!" Tsunade re-iterated.

"Two of us? Sasuke!"

"Did you do it?" Masumi coldly asked.

"We-I-he-" stammered Naruto.

"Answer the question." Same cold tone, her eyes even more dangerous

"No he didn't." came the quite voice from the doorway.

"Uchiha Sasuke you are in no condition to be out of bed!" Tsunade shouted.

"Explain Sasuke" asked Kakashi.

"I made him do it." Sasuke answered.

All looked from one to another then back at Naruto who looked upset.

"Sasuke how can you say that? I'm the animal that done that to you!"

"No Naruto, I let you, I made you."

"What? Why? How!?" question Naruto more upset.

"I led you on. I injected you with a aphrodesiac so you wouldn't be control and I let you." Sasuke replied softly, eyes downcast.

"Why Sasuke? Why!?"

"Because….because that's how it's supposed to be. You cared for me more than in friendship, you-I feel the same….but it's meant to be painful, it's meant to hurt but you wouldn't! You wouldn't hurt me…..so I made you…."

"Why would you want Naruto to hurt you Sasuke?" Masumi asked her brother.

"For all that I've done, so he could get revenge because they done it like that.."

"Revenge!? Sasuke I don't want revenge I just wanted an apology!!! I just want you to acknowledge me!!!"

"They?" Masumi questioned.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto they…."

"They what brother?"

"They….done things to me..."

All four listened increasingly horrified at the torture Sasuke was subjected to by both Orochimaru and Kabuto. They raped him for hours at a time, tortured him with aphrodesiac without giving him relief. Let him heal then do it again or at time wouldn't even allow him to heal.

"So naturally he would associate physical attraction, horomones with what they did to him" Kakashi concluded.

"Orochimaru...how twisted could he get?" Tsunade thought quietly to herself.

Sakura had come running in after Sasuke's confession. For her own sake they didn't repeat what was said. Masumi brought both boys home. Naruto said he would move out but Masumi wouldn't allow him.

Days past, then weeks. At first the atmosphere was so tense and uncomfortable but slowly Sasuke began to talk again. Still both Naruto and Sasuke slept in their own rooms. Their relationship nothing more than friends. Naruto took it upon himself to show the Uchiha what love was between two people and that a physical relationship did not mean pain or torture. He understood that it was to be taken slowly for Sasuke's sake.

Aphrodesiac is a drug that heightens sexual desire.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

_**Warning:**_ Dark dark dark!!! Tis the last chapter

Six months had past since Sasuke's return to the village of Konoha. In that time both boys had celebrated their sixteenth birthdays. Sasuke was nearing recovery and had started back in office work as a shinobi. Naruto's relationship with the raven hair boy had progressed. They were now sharing Sasuke's room. All seemed well for the first time in so long.

"So why are we still sitting in a bar after closing hours hiccup?" Neji asked quite drunk

Kakashi, Iruka, Gai and the rest of the Jounins and Chuniins had left earlier but himself and Masumi still remained nursing their sake.

"Because Naruto asked to have the house to themselves for the evening" Masumi replied slightly tipsey.

"Hmmm but it's near two in the morning! Lets just go back to...to the place where I live...somewhere...there??"

"Eh no! You're too drunk to walk all that way plus mines closer"

"Gasp Kaka...shi was burp right!!! You are trying to bed me!!!

Masumi looked at Neji who was drooped across the table laughing to himself.

'_He was right but your far too drunk for that now. Damn Kakashi I should teach you the sultity of the Uchiha's'_

After a rather treacherous stumble home Masumi managed to get Neji into bed. She went to check on the boys but the sounds coming from Sasuke's room told her it was a no-go area. She cursed herself for her hearing as Sasuke's voice echoed into the hallway,

"N-naruto your so tight!! gasp moans"

"Oh no no no no! Images noooo!" Masumi whispered to herself, ears covered as she headed to her drunken sleeping dobe.

Sasuke watched Naruto sleeping so peacefully beside him. Naruto had tried to show him that sex wasn't bad. He had tried but Sasuke was still scarred. He had tried for so long to move on but the darkness lingered. Everyone had carried on. They knew what had happened, they sympathized but like everything else they continued living. Sasuke felt hollow. For Naruto he had tried to love, tried to live but it was a living lie. He hated himself for what he had did. He couldn't forgive himself for his failure as a Uchiha, failure as an avenger, failure as a leaf shinobi, failure as a lover and as a brother. His darkness was endless. He felt so cold and empty. This pain he could not take anymore.

He kissed Naruto on the forehead before getting up. The night air was cold. Shivering he turned and looked at his dobe, his lover.

"Please forgive me for everything Naruto"

Sasuke paused outside his sister's room. He could make out two sets of snoring, knowing she had brought Neji home he backed away to the safety of the bathroom. He stared at the empty onyx eyes looking back at him. His pale face and torso made even paler by the florescent light. He traced his scars with the edge of his kunai feeling the cold steel against his warm skin. He traced the red scar of his hip again this time hard enough to draw blood.

He watched fascinated as it trickled out. Adrenaline began to seep into his bloodstream as he drew the kunai over his wrist and up his left arm. He done the same with his right arm allowing the blood stained kunai to fall into the sink with a loud clink. He watched amazed at how quickly his life blood seeped out down his arms to the cold tiles below. Looking in the mirror he smiled a sad smile. That's when the tears began to flow. They were not tears of sadness or regret, they were of relief. He had become like her, like what Masumi had been. She allowed her heart to feel once again while at the same time he had stopped his. He didn't feel guilt, this was best for Naruto. This would be finality for Naruto allowing him to move on and to be loved like he was meant to be. This was freedom for Masumi, no longer would she have to worry or be burdened by him. This is what he wanted, this was his homecoming,

"Mother hold me, comfort me, love me, care for me once again" Tears flowed as he felt light headed,

"Father this is dishonorable I know but allow me into your house again" he slumped to the floor.

"Itachi allow me to be free" he lay upon the cold tiles

"Masumi arigatou" Tears still falling, breathing becoming slower.

"Naruto onegai, onegai don't hate me." his eyes closed.

"Naruto...forgive me?"

Masumi woke with a start. She shuddered with coldness despite been wrapped in Neji's arms. She tried to drift off again but a loud clinking noise woke her. Rising from the bed she made her way into the hall. A light was coming from the bathroom. She knew it was one of he boys

"Probably looking for more lube" she said to herself as she closed her bedroom door and settled back into bed.

Nature called an hour later and Masumi rose again. Grumbling to herself she made back to the bathroom, light still on. She push the door open and stopped.

Mere minutes passed but to her it was a life time. She had failed. A lump rose in her throat as tears blurred her vision. Her bare feet walk through the cold drying blood as she confirmed what she already knew. Salt water of tears mixed with the blood as her lower lip quivered, self control slipping with each passing second.

He was cold, so cold but peaceful. Upon his peaceful face were the traces of drying tears. She wiped his tears for the last time but they were replaced by her own. They more she wiped them the more the fell upon his face.

""Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,

I will fear no evil for thou art with me." she whispered to herself.

She knew what she had to do. Naruto could not find him like this. For Sasuke she had shed her tears and for him only she would.

She had cleaned the blood off the floor and moved him into a more comfortable looking position. She awoke Neji who immediately knew something was wrong. Masumi had two more things to do before awaking Naruto. Not bothering to change she went to Iruka's place. Both men awoke the second she appeared. Kakashi began to make a dirty comment but stopped. Two words were all it took to have both men dressed and moving out,

"Sasuke's dead."

The last trip was to Tsunade. The Hokage stood before her head bowed low,

"Masumi I am truly sorry"

Naruto was silent, pale and in shock. Iruka was beside him. Sasuke had since been move to his bed, his wounds that had stopped bleeding a while ago bandaged. Kakashi and Neji waited in the hall as Masumi returned with the pink haired medical nin. Sakura had already broken down before entering his bedroom. Her tears fueled Naruto's as both wept in their own way. Naruto silently from his seat beside the bed. Sakura forcefully quietly as she stroked Sasuke's hair and face,

"Last time I did this Sasuke-kun we were in the Wave country when we fought Haku and Zabuza, you came back to me then...but he's not coming back to us now"

Sakura broke down sobbing on his chest. Though he didn't show it Kakashi was mourning. He had to be strong for his students. Inside he felt great pain and sorrow. Masumi stood at the foot of the bed watching Naruto has he put his head in his hands to hide his tears. Sakura wrapped her arms around the blond shinobi as his body shook.

The village of Konoha gathered in the traditional black garments for funerals. Sasuke's leaving the village never permeated into the public, only known to the rookie nine and their Jounins and the immediate staff of the Hokage. Similarly Sasuke's death was not termed as suicide but as an illness to the greater public. Masumi walked up to the picture of her brother holding her white rose closely. Placing it in front of him she said her own personal goodbye,

"Little brother, I have failed you, I know that. I hope that you are truly happy where you are now and most importantly at peace. Rest now young one for you have serve your time. Love you always and forever."

"Uchiha Sasuke, a shinobi of the leaf and of Team Kakashi. His short life was one of sorrow and hardship but amongst this he found people close to him. Hatake Kakashi, a mentor, Haruno Sakura a dear friend and conscience, Uzumaki Naruto, a life long friend and brother. These three people made Sasuke happy, made him feel wanted and loved. In a world that at ever corner dealt him cruel hard knocks, he stood up, with their help, as a leaf shinobi and carried on. He was never afraid to walk this world alone. I wasn't there for him when he needed me, I know. I am however grateful for Kakashi, Sakura and especially Naruto for been there for him. But know he is gone and we must carry on."

"You can shed tears that Sasuke is gone, or you can smile because he has lived. You can close your eyes and pray that he'll come back, or you can open your eyes and see all he has left. Your heart can be empty because you can't see him, or you can be full of the love you shared. You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday. You can remember him and only that he's gone, or you can treasure his memory and let it live on. You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back, or you can do what he'd want, smile, open your eyes, love and carry on."

"His death, to some, hits harder. To those I leave you with Sasuke's words,

Cherish that which you leave behind but do not let it burden you on your journey ahead." Masumi finished her speech and returned to her spot.

One by on the shinobi paid their last respects to the heir of the Uchiha clan. Tears were shed by some and one by one the people dispersed leaving behind Team Seven. As the sun settled Kakashi left with Sakura and Naruto. They were soon followed by Masumi, night settle once again across Konoha and the country of fire, life like always continued on.

Fin.

From palsm 23 from the Hebrew bible, quite a famous qoute often used in films, thought it was ideal, though I don't know what religion the Uchiha's are.

This is a memorial verse that is commonly found, again I though it was suiting to the situation.

Please R&R!!

**Author's note**

Right that is the end of my very first fanfiction ever ever!! So please be honest and let me know if it sucked!! It turned out waaaaaaaaay longer than I had planned hopefully I didn't ramble off. I had originally planned for a happy ending but as I worked through it I realised that it couldn't happen because of the tone I was seting in the story. I also apologise for the sappiness of the last chapters! I was trying to make it sad but not corney but not sure if I achieved that! Anyhoo I'll shut up now but thank you ever so much for reading it, reviews and critisism can only make it better, maa jaa ne!!! -


End file.
